This is How the Story Goes
by hse07
Summary: The officers of 15 Division are struggling with the suspension of their friends, who also struggle to make it three weeks. This story contains those three weeks, plus a little extra. Also deals with a shooting of one of 15's own, and how everyone deals.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam opened his eyes, and everything was black. He moved his head around, trying to focus on something, anything. _

_"Good. I was starting to worry.", Jamie Brennan's voice said._

_Sam froze. What the hell?, he thought. _

_"Hold still." Jamie pulled the black pillowcase off of Sam, and he shuddered._

_"Maggie never liked these much. White sheets. That's all she'd ever buy. She said it...made her life feel clean. It's amazing what you do for someone you love. Gid rid of your sheets, your car...your past. I would have done anything for her. Still would."_

_Sam began trying to focus on something, anything. He knew this was a dream; he distinctly remembered that last night the last thing he'd seen had been Andy. In her new house. This had already happened, yet the _

_scene played again. Jamie stood, and went into the other room. Sam thought he heard the water running. He took the opportunity of Jamie's absence to try and get the gag out of his mouth. Unsuccesful, he turned his _

_head, trying to loosen the knot. Just then, Jamie reentered, carrying an old milk jar full of water._

_"These things can really dry out your mouth."He removed the gag from Sam's face._

_Sam was trying to speak. He cleared his throat and tried to utter words._

_"Wh...where the hell is Candice?", he asked. _

_"Oh, you mean Officer McNally? Well, she put up quite a fight...but I won." Jamie subtly looked down, and Sam followed his eyes, which were looking behind him. Sam could see feet of someone, and he began _

_struggling._

_"No! No, you bastard! Dammit! Andy!", he yelled, not even caring that he'd just blown her cover._

_"Ah. Andy. Such a pretty name. Too bad she doesn't have a use for it anymore. See you soon.", he said, and replaced the black pillowcase over Sam's head. Sam began struggling and screaming, and then he felt _

_pain...and then everything went black again. He could hear his voice being called, though, and he swore it was Andy's voice he heard._

_"Sam. Sam...come on, Sam, please. Sam!"_

"Sam!" Sam opened his eyes, and he could see Andy over him, staring down with concern-filled brown eyes. They looked like liquid chocolate. He shivered.

"Andy." He grabbed her and enveloped her into a hug. "Oh, god."

"It was just a dream, Sam. You're okay. I'm here.", she said into his neck.

After a few minutes, and after she made sure his breathing had slowed to a normal rate again, she raised herself up.

"You scared the hell out of me, Sam."

"Sorry.", he said. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"Time for me to go. Suspension starts now.", she said.

He drew her down again, and he gazed into her brown eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you.", he said.

"I don't know how I'll survive three weeks.", she said back. It was good enough for him. The first time he'd told her he was going to miss her, she asked how long he'd be under. Kinda threw him for a loop.

This time, at least, they knew a definite time they'd see each other again.

"Okay, come here and kiss me. Then you gotta go.", he said. He drew her in and placed a thorough kiss on her lips. She responded willingly, and traced the inside of his lips with her tongue. He pulled away,

and she raised her eyebrows.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to end up breaking the rules.", he said. She sighed, and got up.

"Sam-", she started to say.

"McNally, I know. I know what you're going to say. Don't worry. I leave on the first plane to St. Catherines at 8:30 this morning. I'll be well looked after."

"Okay."

"What about you"?, he asked.

"Well, right before you came back, I had Traci go with me to put the down payment down on that house. So, uh...she's coming to help me get settled in and everything. I also have Chris, Dov, and Oliver said

he would swing by to check up on me also."

That one, unbeknownst to her, was a favour asked by Sam. Keeping the secret, he just nodded.

"Okay. I gotta go. Bye.", she said, and she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. He laid down after she left the room, but was still shaken from the nightmare, so he decided to get up. He padded to

the kitchen, where he could see she'd made him coffee. The brewer was almost finished dripping when he smelled something else...food. He looked on the stove, and he could see a pan of still-steaming eggs

there, and on a plate in the microwave he found bacon and hashbrowns. _God, she's amazing_, he thought to himself. Then, his phone buzzed on the counter, and he rose to check it.

_ I'll miss you too. _

Sam smiled at the text, and then groaned. It was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

><p>Chris Diaz was driving, like he had been doing a lot these mornings. Waking up, realizing Gail wasn't there, and then driving. No destination. Just a broken-hearted fool trying to find some relief from his pain.<p>

His phone buzzed, but he ignored the text. Just Andy confirming their breakfast plans. He knew she'd understand if he ignored it. He wasn't sure when his feelings for Andy developed from just "Academy

friend" to "best friend", but he was glad for the comfort. He definitely felt very safe around Andy, and if he'd had any siblings, it was how he'd imagined he'd be with a sister.

Chris pulled his truck over, and sat staring out the windshield. His mind ran through the events from last night at the Penny.

_"Hey, Chris! Jerry and I are just about to pack it in for the night. Dov told me to tell you him and Sue are heading out, also. Do you want a ride home?", Traci asked. Chris shook his head._

_"No, I want to make sure Gail gets home safely first."_

_"Gail? Oh, honey." Traci 'tsked' and Chris raised an eyebrow. Traci sat at a stool facing him and grabbed his hand._

_"Gail left already, Chris. With Luke. I'm sorry." Chris looked down at his half-full mug of beer, and raised it to his lips, chugging it._

_"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go.", he said. He stood, and Traci marveled that he didn't even wobble as he stood. _

Chris remembered the pain he'd felt at Traci's revelation, and decided right then and there to close off his heart.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in his kitchen, staring at the marble countertop. He had had a dream, where Andy was still with him, and he decided after that he couldn't sleep anymore. This visual torture had been going on since<p>

she'd left him, and then seeing her and Sam drive off together last night when he'd gone to meet Gail outside was the clincher. She'd moved on, to the very person he knew she'd run to. He remembered the

night he'd opened the freezer for ice to see 'Sam Swarek' written on a piece of paper and stuck in a jar of water. He should have known. All along, this had been right in front of his eyes, and he'd ignored it.

He sighed. He dialed Andy's number, and got her voicemail.

_Hey, it's Andy. I'm not here, so leave me a message. _

Luke sighed. _Go figure_, he thought. He sighed again. Moping would get him no where. He stood and decided a shower would help.

* * *

><p>"Leo, let's go, honey! We're going to be late!" Traci yelled from the kitchen. She was packing Leo's lunch, and Jerry was very patiently reading a newspaper while waiting for him. Suddenly, Jerry sighed and<p>

threw down the paper. Stupid reporters.

"What is it?", Traci asked, and Jerry indicated the front page.

**TORONTO POLICE OFFICERS GET THREE WEEKS' SUSPENSION, DIVISION FIRES BEST DETECTIVE**

Traci read the headline, and she scowled. She began scanning the story.

**_Division 15 lost two of its best officers to suspension last night, in what Staff Sergeant Frank Best says is "an unfortunate situation."_**

**_"It's an unfortunate situation, but you can rest assured that we're doing everything we can to assure that the rules won't be broken again.", he commented. _**

**_Divison 15 also lost its best detective on the Guns & Gangs Taskforce, Detective Donovan Boyd, who was subsequently_**

**_fired this morning. When asked to comment on the nature of the termination, Sgt. Best had no comment. We will have more on this story later._**

Traci scowled. They made Frank seem like a cold, callous boss, when in fact he'd had no other options.

"Poor Frank.", Traci said. Jerry nodded and drained his coffee.

"Yep. Typical reporters.", he muttered, and he rinsed his cup in the sink.

"Mom, can I have two Fruit Roll Ups today? I want to give one to Chelsea.", Leo admitted.

"And who is Chelsea?", Traci asked. Jerry winked at her, and he knelt down to Leo's level.

"I could take some lessons from you, little man. If I had've given your mom one of my Fruit Roll Ups, maybe she would stop being so mean to me.", he said. Leo looked at his mom with an accusing glare, and

she slapped Jerry on the arm.

"Oh, get out. You only think I'm mean because I kicked you out last night.", she laughed. Jerry stood and gave his girlfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she opened Leo's lunch kit and dropped

another Fruit Roll Up in there, and then closed it up and knelt to put it in his backpack.

"Okay, Leo. Two Fruit Roll-Ups. As requested.", she said. She began ushering him out the door, and they all climbed into Jerry's new vehicle, a black SUV.

Jerry drove the familiar route to Leo's school, and he couldn't help but notice what a family-friendly neighborhood this was. They couldn't have put a school in a better location. Not to mention, right beside the

elementary was the high school, so they were both in this great neighborhood.

Traci said goodbye to Leo and climbed back into the truck. She laid one arm behind her and began tracing small circles on the back of Jerry's neck. He looked over at her quickly and smiled.

They pulled up to 15 Division, and Traci mechanically began looking for Andy, before remembering Andy wouldn't be here. Jerry saw her sadness and pulled her closer.

"We'll get through it. Come on.", he said, and they walked in to work together.

* * *

><p>Dov was sitting on the bench in the men's locker room, holding his head. Chris walked in behind him.<p>

"Hey, man. I have some Advil. You want some?"

"Oh, HELL YES!', Dov said, and held out his hand for the painkillers. He tossed them down with a bottle of water.

"So, how's Andy?", he asked his friend.

"She's...she's alright. Misses work. Told me to tell you that you better not be late for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I don't plan to be. She's making lasagna...from scratch. I'll be the first one there!", Dov bragged. His friend was an amazing cook. She didn't cook very often though, settling more for a salad in a bag.

"Who's making lasagna from scratch?, Oliver asked, walking in just then.

"Andy. She invited us all over for dinner.", Dov admitted.

"Oh, really. Well...Zoe and I got an invite too...so I guess we'll see who gets there first, Epstein."

"McNally's making lasagna? Geez, I tried to get Trace to spill the beans, but she said Andy told her it's a surprise."

"Yeah. She only told me because she forgot the spinach, and I'm going to swing by and drop it off at lunch."

"Well, we won't tell her you ruined the surprise, then." Oliver admitted, and he winked and slapped Dov on the shoulder. The men all filed out of the room to parade. Jerry met up with Traci in the hall, and she

looked like someone who'd lost a puppy.

"Hey, Traci.", Chris said. She immediately began grilling him on how Andy was. He assured her Andy was fine and that she had warned that they better all be on time tonight.

* * *

><p>They all sat in the Parade Room and focussed on Frank, who looked concerned. He had a copy of this morning's paper in front of him.<p>

"Coppers, can I have all your undivided attention?", he asked.

"Now, I'm sure all or most of you have seen this morning's paper. Rest assured, I have already notified the media that my officers have nothing to say, so don't be afraid that they'll start nosing around,

asking questions. That being said...we lost a detective last night. I'm sure most of you read about it, but for those who didn't, Detective Donovan Boyd has been terminated. We're also shorthanded today as

we've lost McNally and Swarek as well, so I need you all to work together all the more today. It's Friday, so we can expect absolute mayhem. All I can say is, thank God we have the day shift today.

Uh...Officer Williams is on her last two weeks of street patrol for a while, so there's also that. So, uh...assignments today are: Nash and Williams, Epstein and Shaw, Diaz on the desk."

"What about Peck?", asked Gail.

"Your mother's taking you today. She's working on a case, and since you were one of the officers on scene, she's going to take you today.", Frank said. Gail nodded, but she should have known that was

coming. Traci looked at her, and she mouthed "tell you later." Traci nodded.

"Alright. Everyone, get out there. Serve, protect...and please don't break any rules! We already have enough officers off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Week Two**

Luke braced himself for the recoil he knew was coming. Sitting here, in his office, with former Detective Tommy McNally, he sat and knew that he would get what was coming.

"So...you and Andy...what happened?", Tommy asked.

"I...don't know. One minute, I had all my sense...and the next...it was gone. And then it was too late.", Luke said with a sigh.

"You know, I always knew. I knew that you and her wouldn't last. I just...had a feeling.", Tommy said. Then he looked at Luke and added, "No offense." Luke shrugged, and he sighed.

"How is she? How is she dealing with the suspension?", he asked.

"She's doing well. She has a large support system in place.", Tommy said.

"Good. Good to hear."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, that's everything I know on Kaluciak. His wife really got out?"

"Yeah. Turns out they figure she's a hero...but Frank has me working the case files, so we can close it up."

"Great. Well, call me if you need insight on anything.", Tommy said. Then he left, and Luke was alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Andy sat by the beach, looking through old photographs. She smiled at one of her and Traci, from university. That's when they'd met each other. She still remembered the day.<p>

_"Hey. Andy McNally."_

_"Traci Nash. Nice to meet you."  
>"Yeah, you too. What are you taking?"<em>

_"Criminology. You?"_

_"Same! That's my major anyway.", Andy smiled._

_"Sounds like we're going to be great friends then." _

Andy smiled at the memory. Since then, Traci had followed her home to many a holiday dinner. They'd tried to no avail at matchmaking between her mom and Andy's dad; but that didn't hinder the friendship. She smiled at a photo of her and Chris in the Academy days. They had at first attempted a romance, but that sparked out, and now Andy was glad to name him one of her very good friends.

Her phone vibrated, and she looked at the caller display. Smiling, she answered.

"Hey, Oliver. How are you?"

"Just peachy, McNally. Wondering if you're still going to show tonight, or if I stand to lose a bet."

"I don't know. Can I? I mean, isn't Sam going?"

"Nope. Sammy's still in St. Catherine's. Come on, McNally. Jerry and I bragged to Frank about your skills, you can't let us down now!", Oliver whined.

"Alright, alright. Do I have to bring anything?"

"Yea, bring some dip.", Oliver said.

"Ohhhhkay. Any preference?"

"Good dip? I don't care, McNally, as long as it's edible!", he said. Then he said he had to go, him and Epstein just got a call.

She was excited. It wasn't often the boys invited a girl to Poker Night...but after the quarantine, they wanted to see if her skills held up with her "talk." She couldn't wait to win a ton of money. Her dad had been playing poker with her since she was seven. She chuckled at the thought, and then stood. She drank in the view for a second. Her dad loved this place. Since he was still on his sobriety cruise, she had it all to herself. The smell of the ocean, the feel of the sand...Andy loved it. She picked up her things and was just about to go when her phone rang again. She picked up to Traci on the other end.

"Hey, Andy, Jer just told me the news. Are you _really_ going to Poker Night with the guys?", she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not allowed to see Sam, I have three weeks off from seeing all my friends, and I am broke, since it was "suspension without pay. So, yeah. I am."

"Alright. Well, I've seen you play, so I promise not to help Jerry out any."

"Don't you dare!", she laughed. They hung up, and Andy got into her car, ready to continue about her day.

* * *

><p>Sam drank his sister's coffee, and immediately scowled.<p>

"Sara, what is this?", he asked.

"Oh, it's decaf. And instant. I figured you could use less caffeine. It's probably the source of your headaches, Sam.", she warned. He rolled his eyes and gulped down the foul liquid, then kissed his sister on the head.

"Thanks, sis, always looking out for me."

"Are you sure you have to go?", she asked. She knew Sam was itching to get home so he could see Andy, but she also knew he wasn't allowed to.

"Yep. I need to breathe Toronto air again, plus I miss Oliver.", he said, smiling.

"Aww, how cute.", she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Sara. You of all people know I take my job very seriously. I only have one more week to go.", he said.

"And then what, Sam? I 've never known you to be this reckless. You love your job; why would you let a girl screw that up?"

"Well, I think she's _the_ girl, Sara."

"Well, we'll see." She kissed Sam on the head and told him to call her the minute he got home. Assuring he would, Sam stepped out into the sunlight and climbed into his silver truck. Home time.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in his living room. There were no lights on, and he had the blinds drawn. He'd had a hell of a day on the job, and he was supposed to meet Andy before her big "debut" at Poker Night, but he'd called her and canceled. He stared at the Ziploc the police men had given him about fifteen minutes ago. In it was ID, a bracelet, and a cell phone.<p>

**Name: Anita Diaz**

**Age: 47**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

Chris dropped his hand, and the Ziploc fell to the floor. His mother. One minute, she was there. The next, some asshole was murdering her for her car. He hated this damn world.

Just then, Dov burst in.

"Hey, man, I just heard. Why didn't you call me?"

Chris stared at his friend, trying to get words out.

"I, I-" Dov hugged his friend, and Chris broke down. Chris fell to his knees and brought Dov with him. They sat there, and Dov watched his friend.

"What...what did Jerry say happened?"

"Aw, man, we don't have to talk about that right now.", Dov said.

"No, Dov. Tell me.", Chris insisted.

"Uh...standard car jacking. Your mom pulled over so she could call someone on the phone. Uh...the guy took his opportunity then, and, uh...well, single gunshot wound to the head."  
>"Right. Okay. Thanks, man." Chris sat down on the couch. He wished he could see her one last time, tell her how much he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing in the wind at the Eastbrook Cemetery, Andy wished there were a million other places in the world she could be. She hated cemeteries, and she hated funerals.<p>

Chris stood with her and Dov, right near the burial site. If he and Andy had been any looser on their grip, Chris would fall to the ground. His eyes were clear, but tear stains flooded his cheeks. On the other side of Andy stood Sam, Oliver and Noelle, and the other side of Dov stood Sue, Gail, and Frank. They were followed by Traci, Jerry, and Luke. They were all here for him. His family. The priest scripted first in Latin, because he was Roman Catholic, and then English for all those who weren't.

Andy held onto her best friend's hand, and tried to think of better times. Her mind went to the other night, the night she found out, at Poker Night.

_"Andy! Straight up winner! Who knew you were such a shark!", Oliver bragged. _

_"Which means I lose the bet. Damn, McNally. Good game. Good game."_

_Andy smiled, and still had the smile plastered on her face as her favourite person in the world walked in the door. She looked to Frank, who motioned with his hand it was fine._

_"Sammy!", Oliver cried out. He gave his friend a hug, and they shared some friendly banter between them. Then Jerry told Sam how Andy had beaten them all at poker, and Sam turned to look at her. She smiled and shrugged._

_"Who knew you were such a shark, McNally?", he joked. _

_"Yep. Who knew?", she asked. She was in the middle of thinking how hot he looked in his black T-shirt and jeans when she got the call._

_"Andy? It's Dov. Listen...not sure if Oliver's told you yet, but Chris lost his mom today...and uh...he wanted you to know. He's doing okay, or as well as can be expected."_

_"Oh my GOD.", Andy cried out._

_"McNally? What's wrong?", Sam questioned. Frank, Jerry and Oliver all looked at her quizzically, and she mouthed "it's Chris" to Oliver. Realization flooded his face, and he filled in the men on the day's events while Andy spoke to Chris. They all promised to be there for the funeral and the wake._

And here they were. Standing in remembrance for their friend. The priest finished his rites and the burial began. Chris began weakening, and Dov and Andy gently helped him to kneel on the ground. He sat

there, blankly staring as Oliver and Sam helped the other two hired men lower the coffin into the ground. Chris had decided on burial instead of cremation and so that is what the priest decided on. All the

funeral goers, save Andy, Dov, and Sue, left to go to Chris and Dov's for the wake. Andy and Dov stayed with Chris until his mom was completely covered up, and then Dov promised to wait for Chris, and told

him to take his time. Andy met up with Sam, and he helped her up into his truck. On the ride over to Chris', no one said anything. You could cut the air with a knife. Sam reached over and grabbed Andy's hand,

and she smiled. She shuffled over so she was in the middle, and laid her head on his shoulder. They drove like that to Chris' house, and Frank didn't even say anything upon viewing them together.

When Chris walked in, everyone gave him their condolences and he shook all the mens' hands. He walked over to Traci, and she hugged her friend.

"Chris...I'm so sorry."

He patted her on the shoulder and walked to the couch, where he sat down. Gail went and joined him.

"What am I supposed to do now?", he asked her.

"I don't know. Chris...I'm so sorry.", she said.

He looked at her, and he could see her big blue eyes welling up with tears. He out an arm around her.

"Thank you.", he said. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat together.

* * *

><p>Andy sat out on the front step outside Chris and Dov's house. She knew all too well what Chris was going through. True, her father and mother were both still alive, but when her father fell off the wagon<p>

many years ago and was never really "there", she felt like he had died. At least a part of him.

Sam came out and joined him.

"They'll see.", she said.

"I know. I'm not too worried. I talked to Frank, and today he's given us an exception.", he said.

"Oh.", she said. She looked at him, and Sam could see her warring with herself.

"Poor Chris. I don't even know what to say to him.", she said.

"Well, Diaz is strong. He'll get through it."

"Yea, I know. It's just...having an absent mother all my life has illuminated to me how hard growing up without parents can be. I mean, I had my dad, but most days I was more of a parent to him than he was

to me. I know how hard it can be."

"Well...when Sara and I lost our mom, it was hard for us too. We got through it together. And Chris has a good support system. He will, too."

She snuggled in closer to Sam and hoped and prayed he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Andy had been back at work for a week now. They'd experienced the wrath of Frank's temper; Andy was now permanently partnered with Shaw, and Sam had been put with Diaz. Even still, they

were happy. They were allowed to have their relationship, out in the open, without fear of repercussion from anyone, and surprisingly enough, none of their colleagues even had any animosity toward them

about what had gone on undercover. Except maybe Luke...and Boyd. He'd worked up quite a story, and despite it had been subsequently fired from the force. So every time they saw him, Sam and Andy

feared he'd do or say something...but he never did.

Sam found Andy at the coffee station, joking with Shaw.

"Okay, okay, so what you're telling me is that the ketchup has to be on the patty, not the bun?", Andy asked, laughing.

"If it's on the bun, it gets soggy! I don't want to wear my burger!", Oliver protested.

"Geez, brother, you'd think by now she'd know your routine.", Sam teased. Andy turned and stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes.

"I know, right? What, it's been...a week. Epstein knew the drill after about three days.", Shaw joked.

"Yea, and Diaz already knows how I like my coffee. It took him a bit, but I gave him a grace period.", Sam added.

"Hey I knew your coffee after one day!", Andy protested.

"That's alright. Oliver's high-maintenance. His demands are mostly pertaining to food, and if you don't get it right the first time, he won't let you forget it."

"You're an ass, brother.", Shaw said as he hit Sam on the arm.

"Yep. One of the perks of being awesome."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He handed Sam his coffee, which Andy had made for him, and Sam began to walk away.

"Oh, Sammy, don't forget. Dinner tonight. Zöe said she'd come down here and kick your ass if you didn't show. She's making your favourite. So you two better be there!", he yelled. Sam held up an arm to

assure him he'd been heard. Andy laughed.

"So, what is Sam's favourite, anyway?", she asked.

Oliver gave her a look.

"So you haven't cooked for him yet?"

"I've...cooked. But he says he likes everything I cook, so it's hard to tell what his favourite is."

"Well, Sammy's a simple guy. Spaghetti, with bolognese sauce and meatballs. But the meatballs have to be made, not store-bought. And he calls me high-maintenance."

"Okay. That helps." Andy and Oliver began to walk out to the squad car. It was Tuesday, so the streets were generally pretty tame. And they had day-shift today. Andy hopped into the driver's side, and

Oliver climbed into the passenger seat and instantly began devouring the burger he'd abandoned for coffee.

"Okay. Patrol. First time since I've been back.", Andy said.

"Yep. Sure you can handle it?", Oliver teased.

"Hey, I'm great at this!", Andy protested.

_"We have a robbery in progress at Toronto Mutual. Requesting all units, SWAT included. We also have a possible hostage situation."_

Oliver and Andy shared a look.

"Well, so much for Tuesday.", Oliver said. Andy ran the sirens, and Oliver hopped on the radio.

"1509 responding, we're on the way.", he said.

"_Copy that, we have backup on the way as well. 1519 and 1503."_

"Who's that?", Oliver wondered aloud.

"Well, Sam and Chris are 1519, and I think Nash and Epstein are 1503.", Andy said.

"Ah. Right." Nash had been promoted now. She was still a lower rank than Oliver and Sam, but she was a higher rank than Andy. Chris, Gail and Dov were also promoted. Frank promised Andy that after a bit

of time, she'd also get the position. So she was still sporting long sleeves, whereas the rest all had their third year short sleeves.

Andy pulled up to the bank, and she could see Chris and Sam crouched behind their car. To her horror, she couldn't see Traci or Dov anywhere. Andy opened the door, and Sam motioned for her to get down.

Oliver crouched and ran as fast as he could to where Sam was.

"Where are Epstein and Nash?", he asked.

"Not here yet! I don't know where they are!", Sam yelled. He and Oliver faced toward the bank and fired off a couple rounds at the gunman standing just inside the door. Just then, Traci and Dov pulled up.

Traci went to where Andy was.

"Jesus. Hell of a Tuesday!", she exclaimed. Andy nodded. She was leaning just above the hood of the squad car, firing off rounds into the bank. Traci joined her. Dov went to stand with Chris and did the

same. Oliver was still talking to Sam, and Sam was motioning with his hands.

Just then, the shots from the bank ceased. Traci and Andy waited, hoping maybe he was reloading. Then, to her horror, Andy saw through the door what was going on. The gunman by the door had left, and

was now back with a child. He held the child in front of himself like a target, and the gun was to her head.

"If anyone shoots this direction, I will shoot this girl! I mean it!"

Sam and Oliver informed Chris and Dov of their plan.

"We can't wait for SWAT. If he shoots that girl, that's at least one hostage we've lost. This guy is unpredictable. Shaw and I are going to go around back and assess the situation, see how many guys we're

dealing with." Chris nodded, and him and Dov moved to cover him. Andy watched as Sam and Oliver split up and both began crouching among the squad cars until they reached the end of the line. They

waited. Chris, Dov, Traci and Andy watched the gunman, whose back was turned, and Sam and Oliver ran as fast as they could to the side of the building, where they couldn't be seen. Frank pulled up with

Jerry then. He got out, and Andy could see a megaphone in his hand.

"This is the police! Come out!" Frank yelled. The gunman came back out with the girl and began firing shots toward the squad cars again.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Oliver reached the back of the building, they moved into position behind the hedges. Sam turned to glance into the bank. He saw two other men, both crouched and facing the front entrance. Sam<p>

also saw a body lying on the floor. Sam motioned for Oliver to take out the guy on the right, and he would take out the guy on the left. They moved up to just outside the door. Sam caught the eye of

someone in the bank, and placed a finger to his lips.

He nodded with his head to Oliver, indicating it was time.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci began to hear shots coming from inside the bank, and they both looked to Frank. Just then, the gunman from the front of the store went down, and Andy looked around wildy. She then heard<p>

SWAT come on over the radio.

"_Two officers in the building. One injured. All three suspects down. Tell them to send in EMS_." Then, Oliver's voice over the radio.

"_Dammit! Send a bus! We have an officer down! We need EMS now!"_ Andy looked to Traci and began running toward the entrance. She could vaguely hear Jerry and Frank yelling at her to wait, but she didn't

care. Sam was shot. Her Sam.

"Dammit! We need cover on her, now!", Frank yelled. Jerry got on the radio and informed SWAT that they had another officer entering the building.

"_All clear, we got her, she's fine._", SWAT responded. Frank and Jerry let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Andy entered the bank and could see Oliver cuffing two of the men. One was the gunman from the front of the store. Andy looked and could see a pool from the third gunman. He must have been shot down.<p>

She saw a second pool of blood, and ran to Sam. She knelt down to him.

"McNally, what the hell are you doing in here!", Oliver yelled. He threw out a frustrated sigh and then he shook his head. He knelt down on the other side of Sam and began applying pressure to his shoulder.

"Officer down, took two to the vest and a third to the shoulder. Need EMS, now!", Oliver yelled into the bank.

"Okay, McNally, since you're here, I need you to put this shirt right on the wound, okay? Lots of pressure!" She grabbed the shirt from Oliver and pressed down on Sam's shoulder as hard as she could. Sam

cried out at her touch, and she winced and loosened her hold. Oliver pressed down tighter on top of her hand, and Sam cried out again.

"I know, Sammy. I gotta stop the bleeding, brother."

Andy ran her hands through Sam's hair, and he looked at her and smiled.

"Great first day back on patrol, hey, McNally?", he joked. She smiled, and he grabbed her hand. Claire burst into the bank then, and she immediately ran to Sam.

"What happened?", she asked Oliver.

"We have three gunshot wounds. Two are minor, hit the vest. The third hit his shoulder. Missed the vest. I think it hit something.", Oliver added. Claire assessed Sam's wound, and with help from Oliver, they

got Sam onto a stretcher. Claire and Steven, her partner, began wheeling Sam out. Oliver and Andy stood and watched.

"Andy!", Sam cried out. She wanted to go to him, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Go. I'll clear you with Frank.", Oliver said. She looked around quickly.

"Go, McNally!", Shaw yelled. She ran to catch up with Claire, and she grabbed Sam's hand as they raised the stretcher into the ambulance. She sat beside Sam in the bus.

"I'm here, Sam. I'm here.", she said. Sam looked like he was going to lose consciousness. Claire strapped up an IV and inserted the needle into his arm. The monitor began going crazy, and Andy backed up.

"Dammit, we're losing him!", Claire cried out. She shocked Sam. Nothing.

"Charging it up to 200. Officer Swarek, come on, stay with me." Andy was crying now, and she would not let go of Sam's hand.

"Okay. McNally. I need you to go sit back there. I know you don't want to, but I need in here."

She shocked him again, and the monitor began beeping again. Andy sighed. _Thank God,_ she thought. Sam was completely out now. Claire motioned for Andy to come back, and Andy sat beside Sam and held

his hand.

"What the hell is taking so long, Steven?", she yelled.

"I'm trying! It's 5:00!"

"Dammit. Rush hour.", Claire muttered. She sat with Andy and monitored Sam.

"Almost there, Officer. Just relax."

Steven sped into the Emergency ambulance bay, and Claire jumped out. Her and Stevn took the stretcher down, and Andy resumed her place at Sam's side. They all ran into Emergency, and Claire informed

the doctor of Sam's wounds.

Andy was forced to let go outside the doors to surgery. She watched as they wheeled Sam around a corner. She didn't want to lose it, not here. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to

see Traci. She fell into Traci's arms, sobbing. She felt a hand on her back, and she heard Oliver's voice.

"I'm here, McNally.", he said, and she felt him start rubbing her back. They all stood with Andy in the waiting room. As time passed, the room filled up, until everyone was there. Noelle, Chris, Dov, Traci, Jerry,

Frank, Gail, and even Luke. Also there was Superintendent Peck and Boyko. The doors to Emergency slammed open, and Sara walked through. She immediately ran to Oliver, who embraced her in a hug. Just

then, a nurse walked out.

"Okay. He's out of surgery. He is still very critical, though. The bullet ruptured his axillary artery. We've repaired it, but he is still under. At this time, we're only allowing family."

Sara stood, and she walked to where the doctor was. She held out her hand for Oliver to follow.

"Take McNally. I'll see him after.", Oliver said. Sara smiled, and she turned to Andy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Only family.", the doctor cautioned.

"She _is _family.", Sara scolded the doctor. The doctor held up her hands, and Sara gripped Andy's hand. They walked through the doors together. Oliver watched with a heavy heart. He sat with a sigh beside

Jerry and Traci. Jerry was leaning forward with his head in his hands, and Traci was rubbing his back.

"Sammy's strong. He'll make it. He'll make it.", Oliver soothed. He wasn't sure if he was soothing himself or Jerry, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy sat in the operating room of Toronto Memorial. Sam still had yet to wake up from surgery. She sat beside him,

watching him.

Oliver walked in the room. He sat down beside Andy.

"You know, you're holding up incredibly well. Better than me."

"Well, Sam needs me to be strong right now. I can't afford to break down. Oliver…that could have been any one of

us in there."

"You're right. They tell you every day that our job is to serve and protect…but they don't really illuminate how hard it

can be."

"Oliver…I love him. What if he doesn't wake up?"

"We can't think like that. He's strong, Andy. I have known him for 15 years, and Sam Swarek is the strongest man I know."

"Yeah.", Andy said. She stood up, sniffing.

"You going to be okay?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to do something other than sit here.", she said.

"Alright. I'll call you if anything changes.", he said.

Oliver grabbed Sam's hand.

"Look, buddy…Andy can sit here and say she's strong until she is blue in the face, but she's barely holding it

together. You gotta wake up, brother….cuz the fact is, I can't imagine living without you. You're my best friend. You

can't leave me now. Not when everything's so good. And McNally….god, Sammy…she loves you. I don't know if she's

ever said it, but she does, brother…and you can't leave her now…not when things are finally good. You got her, man.

You got her." Oliver's voice broke. His friend looked so helpless, sitting there. Oliver gripped his hand…and felt

something weird. He sat up quickly. It felt like Sam had just squeezed his hand. He squeezed again, and felt it again.

Then, of all things…Sam's eyes opened.

"Sammy?", Oliver said quietly.

"Sam turned to look at him. He licked his lips.

"Ollie.", he whispered quietly.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing?", he asked.

Sam slowly gave a thumbs up. He swallowed, then he spoke again quietly.

"Where's Andy?", he asked.

"Uh, she stepped out…but I think she's still here. Hold on, okay? I'm going to go find her."

* * *

><p>Oliver stepped out into the waiting room, where he saw Andy standing at the window.<p>

"Andy."

"She turned to see Oliver, and he was smiling.

"He's awake.", he said. She raised her eyebrows. Oliver nodded, and she rushed into his room.

"Sam!", she cried out. She sat beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey.", he whispered. She began stroking his hair gently.

"You look great.", she said.

He laughed quietly.

"Thanks.", he said quietly.

Andy began crying.

"Hey, hey, hey.", he whispered. He raised his hand slowly and wiped away her tears. She laughed, and he gently

patted the bed beside him.

"Come here.", he said. She slowly climbed up next to him, and he held her gently. And that was all it took. The

floodgates opened, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Sam slowly stroked her hair. They lay like that for several

minutes, until she regained her composure.

"Hey.", she said sternly. He looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't ever do that again.", she warned, serious. He chuckled softly and gripped her tighter. He gently kissed the

top of her head. Her eyes began closing slowly, and the last thing she remembered before she woke up was his

warmth, and the fact that he was alive, and safe. She'd never been so happy.

* * *

><p>Six days later, Sam was released. Andy was there when he was discharged. At the moment, they were arguing<p>

about how long he'd be off work for.

"Okay, well, you know Frank's ordered at least three weeks.", she said.

"Andy, I'm not going to need three weeks. I just got back after three weeks off."

"Sam, you were shot, okay. I don't care if you don't think it's necessary, but it is."

"Look, McNally.", he said, and Andy sighed. He used her last name, which for them meant he was serious about

something, because he only used it when they were flirting or when they were fighting, and they definitely weren't

flirting now.

"I don't need three weeks off. I can see myself taking a week."

"Ten days.", she said.

"Andy!", he said, his voice rising. She walked up to him slowly and gripped his T-shirt with her hands.

"Sam….please.", she asked gently. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no…don't do that. Andy, please….", he said. He sighed. He didn't mean to make her cry. He knew then that he

wasn't going to win this argument.

"Look, what if I take a week off and then do desk duty for the next couple days? Will that make you happy?", he

asked gruffly. Andy sighed. She was so frustrated. Taking a sick day for Sam Swarek was like pulling teeth.

"Fine, Sam. I don't even care anymore, okay?", she said. She began folding his things and placing them in his bag.

He came up behind her and embraced her. He turned her around slowly.

"McNally. Trust me, okay? I love you for caring, but I also know my body. I won't need more than a week." Okay,

now he was flirting. He lifted her chin slowly.

"You just scared me, Sam, and the thought of you coming back before you're ready…that's scary to me. I don't want

you to get hurt." He hugged her to him slowly.

"I know, Andy. I know." There was a knock at the door, and Andy stepped back slowly.

"Hey, Sammy, buddy. Good to see you standing! I was beginning to think they'd start charging you rent."

"Very funny, Barber.", Sam joked. Jerry clapped Sam on the back gently. Sam chuckled, and Jerry joined in.

"Seriously, though. Good to see you're okay. We missed ya over at 15."

"I bet. You had no one to take your money!", Sam joked.

Jerry scowled and shouldered Sam's bag.

"Alright. Let's get the hell outta here.", Jerry said.

"Yes, please.", Sam said enthusiastically. They walked outside, and Sam gasped. All of 15 Division was there, it

seemed. All the rookies, Frank, Noelle, even Luke. And Oliver, and his sister.

"Everyone came out to wish you well, brother.", Oliver called out. Andy smiled at him, and then Andy and Jerry led

Sam slowly to Jerry's car. They stopped so many of the officers could shake his hand and wish him well.

"Sammy! Buddy! Good to see you, man.", Oliver said. He hugged his best friend. He hit Sara next and she gave him

a big hug. They continued on down the line, where the rookies all shook his hand. Save Traci. She hugged him. He

reached Frank.

"Hey, boss.", Sam said. Frank looked at him for a second, and then hugged him. As did Noelle.

"Sam, good to see you okay.", she said. He thanked her.

"Okay, well…here we are.", Jerry said. He opened the door, and Andy and Sam climbed in. Jerry went over to the

other side.

"Alright, man…let's get you home.", Jerry said. Sam nodded and sighed. Andy squeezed his hand and laid her head

on his shoulder. He smiled. Being off work sucked, but the bright side was, he had someone by his side to help him

through it.


End file.
